Insanity
by freshface
Summary: She drove him insane by proclaiming that she was the next Mrs. Malfoy when they were kids. She drove him insane when she followed him around in Hogwarts. So why was she dating Rabastan, and why was he so insanely angry about it?
1. The Black Family

**Author's Note:** I know I've been starting so many different stories lately, but I really think that this idea works so well with Lucius/Narcissa. A couple that I've recently fell in love with. I hope you like this story! I tried this before with James/Lily, but it would work better if they were both Purebloods and they were betrothed…

By the way, I looked up their actual ages, and I will be writing according to those ages.

I wrote this under another account, and I transferred this to a new one. Please do not accuse me of plagiarism. CoralineMarie and freshface are the same person.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Lucius Malfoy always knew he was betrothed to Narcissa Black; he just hoped that before he graduated, the annoying bird would find someone else to fawn over and back out of the agreement. By his seventh year, his wish is granted and he is now a free man. So why does he feel like murdering Rabastan Lestrange every time he has his hands on Narcissa?

* * *

**Intro – The Black Family**

For most of his life, Lucius knew that he would marry into the prominent Black family. After all, they were the most noble and ancient pureblood family there was, and Malfoys always deserved the best. While this particular characteristic was promising, it was possibly the only positive appeal of the Black dynasty.

After years of being thrust into the same social circles, Lucius Malfoy had come to an unfortunate conclusion: each and every person who held the surname Black was as insane and bonkers as the next. Although the elder Blacks were bizarre, Lucius knew the younger ones firsthand and could easily pinpoint each of their flaws.

The oldest Black male was five years his junior and sorted in Gryffindor. Being sorted into that despicable house was reason enough not to acknowledge his presence. It wasn't odd to see that wavy-haired, lanky twelve-year-old sitting out at public events. Usually, Sirius would bark off at his parents and refuse to obey their demands. The boy loved making a scene and reveled in rebelling against pureblood protocol. With an attitude like his, it wouldn't be a surprise if Sirius was disowned.

As for the younger boy, Lucius couldn't say much. That's because Regulus didn't say much. He may have been a carbon copy of his older brother physically, but the boy was quite the opposite in personality. As Sirius actively voiced out his opinion against the idea of blood purity, Regulus continued to stay silent in the shadows. For five years, Lucius thought that Regulus was mute until the boy squeaked a high-pitched hello to him at the annual charity ball for St. Mungo's. Lucius was relieved to see that Regulus may be the only sane Black in existence, until the ten-year-old boy began to have an animated conversation with the empty chair besides him. The kid would probably have more friends if he got rid of his imaginary ones, although he couldn't blame him if his only playmate was his brother. One would prefer the imaginary over the dog that wouldn't stop barking.

Sirius and Regulus may be odd, but they didn't amount to half the insanity that was contained in their female cousins.

Women were already crazy enough with their mood swings and temper tantrums, but the daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black were of a totally different species. One must approach them with caution because the Black sisters were raging lunatics.

If there had to be a spokesperson for demented and deranged, Bellatrix Black would take on the role with much enthusiasm. This saddened Lucius to a great extent because most of his childhood life, he's always had a crush on the eldest Black girl. She was unattainable, for she was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange and graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. Behind her silky, ebony waves that spilled over shapely breasts and long legs that Lucius fantasized about, was a mental maniac.

Lucius may have envied the elder Lestrange at first, but Bellatrix wouldn't hesitate to verbally and physically abuse her prospective husband in public. Eleven-year-old Lucius would forever be scarred when he saw the beautiful fourth year scream bloody murder as she punched and kicked her boyfriend's family jewels in the Slytherin common room. If that is what she did in front of others, he could only imagine what happened behind closed doors. Rabastan, Roddy's younger brother and Lucius's best friend, told him that Bella often spat curses whenever they fought in private. It was hard to imagine how the two have been attached at the hip for so long if all they appeared to do was argue.

Since then, he'd been too much of a pansy to approach the oldest Black sister. It was only reasonable that Lucius be drawn to the Black girl in his year. Now he thought he had met the normal Black sister, and actually befriended her. Andromeda was nice and she could actually a conversation with substance. She was the one Slytherin girl who didn't stick her nose up and strut, and it still confused Lucius that the girl hadn't been sorted into Hufflepuff instead. She was always helping others out and absolutely abhorred the limelight. As compared to her sisters, her features were dull: her hair the boring shade of brown and her eyes were just as common.

It was until third year that he saw how mental the middle sister was. He asked her what her schedule was to see if they had any classes together, and she mentioned that she signed up for Muggle Studies. Ever since she took this class, she had been passionate about Muggle heritage and such that it disgusted Lucius. They couldn't even have a normal conversation without it ending into a dispute between their views on blood purity.

Last, but not least, there was Narcissa Black.

Her physical features were that of every guy's fantasy: the petite blonde with the perfect, pear-shaped figure and blue eyes that could bewitch boys to do her bidding. But ever since Lucius could remember, Narcissa had made it her mission to make his life a living hell.

Narcissa Black may have not been as ridiculous as her relatives, but she was ridiculously obsessed with anything Lucius Malfoy.

Her infatuation began when she was a flower girl and he was the ring bearer at the Black-Prewett Wedding. When posing for pictures, people thought that they would make an excellent bride and groom, without knowing that they were already betrothed to one another. It was at this moment that the tiny terror that was Narcissa pulled on his ponytail and landed a sloppy smooch on his left cheek. Then, the blonde proceeded to proclaim publicly that she was going to become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy someday.

Of course, all the adults thought it was adorable. In fact, his mother had a whole collection of albums that contained photos dedicated to him and his betrothed. Their parents had already planned the marriage years prior to their birth and were ecstatic that events were going "according to plan."

This plan was that when Lucius and Narcissa graduated Hogwarts, he would take her hand in marriage. This pact would be broken if, and only if, both parties found their own partners that their parents approved of by the time both were out of Hogwarts. Lucius had tried so many ways to get out of this ridiculous engagement, but his efforts were futile. His parents were so enamored with the youngest Black female that no other girl would compare.

Since the wedding, Narcissa latched on to Lucius and never let go. She often followed him around at social gatherings and butted into his conversations when she wasn't invited. During charity balls, the blonde would cling on to his arm the whole night and force him to waltz across the dance floor.

As much as he wanted to wring her neck until she shriveled up and died, he knew that it was nearly impossible. One time, he shoved the bothersome blonde away that she nearly fell before Rabastan rescued her from fall. This action was not unseen by his parents, because once they Flooed back to their manor, ten-year-old Lucius received the spanking that would leave his bum sore for weeks.

Still, Narcissa didn't seem to comprehend the message that Lucius always gave her. Whenever their parents had tea in the parlor, Lucius would escape to run through the gardens of Malfoy Manor and fly on his broom. These were the times he would be exceptionally rude to the brat, because his parents were too busy socializing to even see what was going on. Often times, Lucius would shove her to the ground and spit out insults that were meant to make her ocean-blue eyes water up. Even if he treated her like trash, she still devoted her time to him, even if it destroyed and dirtied her designer dress robes.

He was a cruel boy seven years ago, and was still a cruel boy now.

Lucius was not as physically harsh and hurtful as he had been when his age was in the single-digits, but his actions were still meant to break her heart into pieces. By the time they were both at Hogwarts, he made it a point to only associate with girls that didn't look or remotely act like Narcissa. He told his friends that he would never go for blondes who had intelligence, that he preferred older women with darker hair and bigger breasts. He wouldn't hesitate to snog a girl in the Slytherin common room, especially when Narcissa was in view.

He knew it broke her heart every single time she saw him playing around with another one of his many paramours. Lucius felt an enormous boost of pride whenever he heard her scamper away from the Slytherin dungeons so she could slump and sob in some unknown corner of Hogwarts.

Somehow, she still managed to shoot him a shining smile the next morning. She still managed to look normal and carry on naturally, as if he didn't foolishly pierce her fragile heart thousands of times. He then realized that this was because she was always reassured by the fact that Lucius Malfoy would always be hers, according to their parents' contract.

Lucius Malfoy would rather rot in Azkaban than marry Narcissa Black.

They were on opposite ends of the spectrum; she was a prissy, perfect Prefect, while he only received average marks in classes. He was the big man of the castle; his mere presence at a party would guarantee that the event would be a success. He was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was at the peak of the popularity chain in Hogwarts. She preferred to be in the confines of the library, she had her own little circle of friends and associated closely with the Ravenclaws.

Because he was about to enter his seventh year in Hogwarts, he knew this was his last chance to prove to Narcissa that they were never meant for each other. He couldn't depend on the sixth year to find someone else when he wasn't at Hogwarts, because there was a high chance her obsession with him wouldn't waver.

Besides, Lucius didn't want his future heir to inherit the insanity that ran through the Blacks' veins.

* * *

**A/N: **You're really not supposed to like Lucius. He's supposed to be the villain of the story, for obvious reasons. I really hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review! It'd give me more encouragement to continue and I love hearing what you think, whether good or bad.

If you want to know the status of this fic and any of my other ones, please look on my profile. I will try to keep you updated on whatever is happening and whatever I'm working on.


	2. Bellatrix the Bride

**Chapter 1 - Bellatrix the Bride**

"You know it's inevitable, little Malfoy. You're going to marry Cissy if it's the last thing you do."

The raven-haired bride's words echoed over and over again in his head as he drank his stolen firewhiskey. She had cornered him in the ballroom as he tried his best to evade the maid of honor's claw-like clutches.

He had heard Bellatrix speak these words before, but he didn't know why it had affected him this much. Lucius was always confident that by the time he had reached seventeen, she would have already grown up and found someone else to bother.

"Lucius! There you are!" he recognized Narcissa's sing-song voice as he felt a small hand snake its way into his elbow. "Your mother has asked me to fetch you for the tossing of the garter. All of the groomsmen are in the center of the ballroom, even Rabastan is there."

When his grey eyes caught sight of the bride's black orchid bouquet grasped tightly in Narcissa's perfectly-manicured fingers, he made a quick note that he wasn't even going to try to catch Bellatrix Black's garter.

Wait, now she was officially a Lestrange. Now Rabastan's family was tied to the league of lunatics. Lucius pitied the future offspring of his best friend, because they had Bellatrix as an aunt.

The dark eyes of the bride were glinting at him in mischief as the youngest Black female had shoved him ungracefully alongside the other groomsmen. At once, Lucius's best friend, and coincidentally the best man, had pulled him aside to have a small word.

"Where were you? You've been holding up the program and you know that Bella won't do this without you, especially after Cissy caught the bouquet. That wedding cake has been staring at me for ages and we won't get to eat it until this is done and over with!" Rabastan whispered harshly as he gazed at the towering pastry in longing.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend's incredulity. Of course he would be complaining about his sweets. If there was anything Rabastan lived for, it was cake. Lucius was shocked that Rabastan managed to not be overly pudgy, like Crabbe and Goyle. This was probably because Crabbe and Goyle were Beaters and Rabastan had taken the Quidditch position as Keeper. Keepers needed to be agile and able to move their body around their brooms to block the quaffle from passing the hoops.

The blond Malfoy crossed fingers and hoped to Merlin that his Seeker reflexes wouldn't come into play for the garter-tossing. He'd rather escape the crowd and find that delicious Alessandra Nott for a quick shag than prance around the ballroom with Narcissa Black.

He should've known that Roddy, the ever-obedient and whipped groom, would follow his wife's orders and aim the garter directly at him. Roddy was an excellent Beater before he graduated Hogwarts and he could cast an Unforgivable perfectly while flying. Lucius knew that he would be at a terrible disadvantage if he got on Roddy's bad side.

Which means actually attempt at catching the damn garter before his head got cut off. Surely, dancing with Narcissa was a better alternative to that.

"Catch it Lucius!" he heard Narcissa's high-pitched screech from the distant crowd. Somehow, he had been accustomed to her voice that he could spot it from miles away. It was handy for he knew whenever she was nearby.

It was then that some black silk ring of fabric came flying at his face. His automatic action was to use his Seeker reflexes and catch it, but in some miraculous motion, he swatted towards his right side: the direction of Rabastan Lestrange.

When everyone's attention came on the brown-haired best man, it was silence in the black-and-white decorated ballroom. All of pureblood society seemed to be under the impression that the Malfoy heir would be dancing with his respectful betrothed tonight.

No one ever thought that Rabastan, the kind-hearted, pastry-loving, and down-to-earth Lestrange brother would catch that garter. It was already too late, as the action had already been done.

Lucius was the one to break the silence and congratulate his friend with a hoot and a holler. He was silently thankful to Merlin that things had gone his way for the first time in... ever.

The whole ballroom followed suit to celebrate the best man on winning a dance with the beautiful maid of honor. Besides, this just followed tradition. The best man is almost always paired to the maid of honor, and Rabastan was better-suited for Narcissa at any rate.

Rabastan had always had a soft spot for the youngest Black daughter. He had that knight-in-shining-armor quality that Narcissa searched for in Lucius, but failed. Rabastan may not have been as attractive and vain as his best friend, but Lucius saw that as an advantage for Narcissa.

Lucius was positive that if he married Narcissa, they would forever be in a fight over who could have the mirror longer. Rabastan could care less about his appearance, so Narcissa could have that mirror all to herself.

"Time for the winners to proceed with the replacing of the garter!" Ludo Bagman, the master of the celebration, announced loudly as he escorted Narcissa and Rabastan to the center of the ballroom.

The Malfoy heir could sense the bride glaring at him from her place the main table, but he chose to ignore it. He also noticed that Narcissa's blue eyes looked to him to see if her being with someone else had gotten a reaction from him. His best friend was finally getting his chance to get the girl of his dreams, and Lucius wasn't going to ruin it for some bridezilla and a spoiled pureblood princess.

Lucius knew it was worth it when he saw Rabastan's brown eyes sparkle in excitement, excitement that he was the one that would get to touch Narcissa's long, slender legs, with public acceptance of it too. Rabastan looked to Lucius questioningly, gesturing towards Narcissa, and Lucius responded from his place in the distant crowd with a slight chuckle and nod in acceptance.

It was obvious to Lucius that Narcissa was disappointed with the identity of the garter-catcher. When she saw the friendly exchange, her perfect posture slightly slouched when she saw that he only clapped in approval at the whirlwind coupling.

She must know that after all these years of her annoying him and him shoving her away that he, Lucius Malfoy, was finally glad to get rid of her.

Narcissa then focused all her attention on the best man, the same young gentleman that had his warm hands climbing up her vintage designer robes to clear the space for her sister's garter.

It was then that Lucius saw that Narcissa was no longer that little scrawny girl that would follow him around everywhere he went. Narcissa's wardrobe may not have been as provocative and revealing as Alessandra Nott's emerald-green dress, but it was just as hugging to her lithe, ballerina-like figure. As the maid of honor, she dressed the part respectfully by not over-powering the bride, but looking just as smashing her light blue-grey robes. The color complemented her pale skin, and the robes fitted to the contour of her slight, but developed curves.

The robes also accentuated her long legs by being made of flowy material, making her look like some sort-of angel that had made an unfortunate fall into the Black-Lestrange wedding.

That's exactly what she looked like: an angel. With her blonde hair styled to flow down her back in natural curls and those hypnotizing sapphire eyes, it was as if she had transformed into someone else entirely.

Actually, throughout the whole summer, Narcissa hadn't written him a letter. This was unlike the previous summers when she would send owl after owl to the Malfoy Manor that he had gotten a hold of Brutus, his eagle owl that was sure to scare off Narcissa's snowy owl, Porcia (she had named it after the real Brutus's wife).

Why was it now that he had just noticed that Narcissa was just as equally attractive as the other girls he'd dated or shagged in Hogwarts? His traitorous conscience told him that Narcissa was actually even more attractive, minus the clinginess.

He had seen her interact with Rabastan, and she wasn't as annoying and pestering. Then again, the annoying and pestering should be enough to drive Lucius away from her.

He was thankful that Alessandra had chosen this time out of the public event to show up at his side.

"Would you look at that?" Her voice was on a lower register than Narcissa's and was more appealing to the ear. "Rabastan may finally get the girl."

This had been a long-time goal of Lucius's: to get Narcissa interested in some other hopeless bloke that wasn't himself, of course. That way, he could finally have the freedom he longed for, the freedom to shag anyone he wanted to without being tied down to a wife.

Of course, Alessandra assumed that once he got Narcissa off his back, that he'd go running straight into her arms. Hah! That girl was hoping for too much.

Lucius then focused his attention to the couple that was now waltzing on the dance floor. Rabastan had already finished placing the bride's garter on her, and now he had his hands on Narcissa's thin waist.

One thing that angered Lucius more than anything was that Rabastan was holding Narcissa closer than necessary. Whenever he himself danced with Narcissa, there was enough distance between them that they could breathe their own air. By one glance at the couple on the dance floor, he knew that they were pretty much nose-to-nose.

Maybe it was the attention he was jealous of. Lucius loved to bask in the limelight. He couldn't possibly be green with envy because Rabastan had Narcissa in his arms. It just didn't make any sense. Didn't Narcissa bother him for the last ten years of his life? Why would he be feeling any different now?

When the couple made their way to the wedding cake, a genuine smile tugged at Narcissa's angelic features. As she gently fed Rabastan cake, anyone could see that sparks were flying between the best man and the maid of honor.

"Narcissa seems to be more comfortable with Rabastan. They actually look cute together! Things might actually go according to plan," Alessandra reassured Lucius with a smug grin appearing on her lips. She was careful not to stand too close to Lucius, for if his parents, or even her parents saw, he would be subject to punishment.

Even if his parents had agreed that Lucius would be able to choose his own wife, if Narcissa happened to choose someone other than him, it was still disrespectful for him to be associating with other women. It was always the women who chose first.

Life just wasn't fair for men. In the society, women had men falling at their feet to do their bidding. Women called all the shots. In the end, the blame was always placed on the men... and they had to grin and bear it.

He could only deal with so much abuse. His tolerance was wearing thin.

As the dancing couple made their way to the cake, Lucius turned away to find the bottle of firewhiskey he had left at the table before Narcissa grabbed him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the bride look at him questioningly, but he shook it off. Bellatrix was already plotting some evil plan to get him to give in to Narcissa, and he didn't want any part of it.

"Lucius?"

Alessandra's voice oozed of sex. The tone of voice she was using was the one she often used to attempt to seduce him into a shag. It had worked when he was still undergoing puberty, but now he was immune. The only reason he followed her outside the balcony was because he was sick of socializing with all these pretentious purebloods.

Forget the fact that he was a pretentious pureblood himself.

Once they were outside from public view, Alessandra got to work on his dress robes. Her lips already attached themselves to his neck as her soft and voluptuous body pressed against his.

"I need you inside me, Lucius," she whispered enticingly into his ear, before she started to kiss and lick that special spot beneath his earlobe.

Alessandra must be drunk enough to think that he really was going to do her in this mood. He was too angry with Rabastan for stealing his 'limelight' and Narcissa for... being insanely annoying even when she wasn't trying to be.

When he closed his eyes, he instantly ached for Alessandra to suddenly dye her hair blonde, to have an even smaller and delicate frame, to have those bewitching blue eyes that Narcissa had.

Fuck, he was even fantasizing about the annoying chit.

"Stop," he sputtered out the command. He couldn't possibly be thinking of Narcissa when he was with Alessandra! Alessandra was the hottestgirl in Hogwarts. People would kill to be in his position,

Alessandra froze against him, and brought her oval-shaped face to face his. "What?" she asked him, disbelief marring her beautiful features. Yet she continued to move her body closer against his.

Alessandra Nott never received rejection, for she always got whatever she wanted. She was pretty much the female version of Lucius: pretty, pampered, and pompous. If she wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she got it. Too bad Lucius had more power in this situation than she did, because she was the one that had begged for it.

"You heard what I said," he managed to tell her, despite her soft and pliant body rubbing against his hard-on. It was aching far too much, so he decided that he could do with a quick fellatio to get things done and over with.

At least by then, he could get Alessandra off his back and convince his parents he wasn't feeling too well that he wanted to leave early.

"Go down," Lucius ordered her. When she heard his command, a mischievous glint reached her boring brown eyes (that he wished were blue). She licked her lips in what she thought was attractive, but was registering in his brain as repulsive. At least her mouth would serve as a perfect distraction for a terrible night.

Alessandra had quickly unbuttoned Lucius's pants and got to work, her moist tongue swirling around his hardening member. His eyes fluttered shut as he decided to fuck it all and fantasize about the gorgeous angel that was having the time of her life with his best friend.

"Rabby, you can't possibly think about sneaking off for a broom ride! Bella is going to kill us if she finds out that we've snuck out of the wedding reception," Narcissa's high-pitched voice was heard from the other side of the balcony.

Fuck, just the people he wanted to avoid.

Instinctively, Lucius placed his hands on Alessandra's shoulders to keep her still, to keep from bringing him from the edge as long as Narcissa and Rabastan were in hearing distance. He didn't want to get caught moaning Narcissa's name while Alessandra was sucking him off.

He knew he would be fucked (mind the pun) if Narcissa ever heard him.

"Relax," he heard Rabastan's baritone voice, "I just know you need a breath of fresh air. I was just kidding about the broom ride. Rod would have my head."

Turns out Alessandra didn't get the message, because she continued bobbing her head up and down. It was painful for Lucius to remain concentrated on the conversation in the other balcony.

"Thanks Rabby, you've always been so thoughtful and kind to me," Narcissa said after a long pause. "Sometimes, actually, a lot of the time, I wished it was you that I was engaged to and not Lucius."

Lucius's eyes shot open when he heard Narcissa speak. How could this be? No one has ever chose someone over him before!

"Really? For as long as I could remember, you were always hanging onto his ponytail. Ever since we were kids, you were determined on becoming Mrs. Lucius Malfoy," Rabastan teased her, "I think it was at the all the way at the Black-Prewett wedding."

Narcissa rewarded Rabastan with a genuine laugh that sounded rather pleasant to hear, much different than Alessandra's nasal giggles when she pretended she got a joke (but she really didn't because there was nothing but air in her head).

"Sure, I had a crush on him when we were kids, but Lucius is such a cad. If I were to marry him, I'd be tossed off to the side like a rag doll. I love myself far too much to let that happen to me," Narcissa joked. "But I don't love myself that much to marry someone who looks like me."

At that moment, he heard Rabastan choke on his drink. Once he had regained his composure, he continued, "Heh, you're right. I do remember the time when Bella dressed up Lucius as you, and I honestly couldn't tell the difference."

The happy couple shared more laughs about making fun of Lucius that it was hard for Lucius to concentrate on the girl who was currently sucking him off.

"I don't know if this is the drink talking, but I never noticed till now that you're absolutely adorable when you smile, Rabby," Narcissa spoke after another long pause.

After that, Lucius decided to quit eavesdropping on their conversation (to keep from hearing even more rejection) and fantasize more about the maid of honor's luscious lips giving him head. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined stroking through Narcissa's silky blonde tresses as he guided her mouth along his warm cock.

He could feel his climax coming and so before he couldn't control his actions anymore, he performed a quick wandless spell that muted his voice. That way, no one would ever hear the name he breathed out in the throes of passion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for taking forever to update my fics. I've been so busy lately, and I had lost inspiration for this story for quite a while as the last chapter I uploaded was just a bunch of crap...

By the way, changed the rating as there is small sexual content and language in this chapter.

Let's hope this one is an improvement. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Andromeda the Aggravator

**Chapter 2 - Andromeda the Aggravator**

"You're staring."

Lucius quickly turned his attention on the happy couple across the Slytherin common room to find the owner of the female voice to see a smirking Andromeda Black glaring at him in her Hogwarts robes.

"You're annoying," he muttered as he straightened his posture.

He couldn't deny her statement, because he knew he had been caught. Malfoys didn't play the guilty or the sheepish card. They just shrugged everything off nonchalantly, like they didn't care. Malfoys didn't have the capacity to care about what others thought because, they knew they were superior in every category imaginable.

When he figured out that his brunette classmate wasn't going to respond, he focused his attention back on Hogwarts's newest, and strangely compatible couple, Rabastan Lestrange and Narcissa Black. Right now, the two were studying together, but they were too close to be studying together. Lucius knew that Narcissa would be able to study for Advanced Arithmancy much better if she wasn't situated in Rabastan's lap, especially when his best friend was tickling her every now and then.

Rabastan had asked Lucius permission after the wedding, and Lucius, not wanting to seem like he was the candidate tossed aside, gave him his blessing. Of course, giving a blessing verbally was quite different from giving a blessing mentally.

Must one couple be as disgustingly picture-perfect as Narcissa and Rabastan? A more picture-perfect couple would be Lucius and Narcissa. A gorgeous female deserved an equally gorgeous male. Rabastan would never hold a candle to Lucius's good looks.

"They're cute together," his unwanted female companion pointed out. "It's as if she's the only one Rabastan sees."

"She _is _the only one Rabastan ever saw," Lucius responded hastily with much distaste. He didn't realize the anger in his voice until he stole a glance at Andromeda's smirking features.

She was enjoying this way too much for Lucius's comfort.

"I never asked for your opinion for anything," he said as he stuck his nose up in the air. He relaxed back against the emerald velvet of the lounge chair and hid his face behind the Quidditch strategies book he had in his hands. "You can leave."

As if to aggravate him even more, the unattractive brunette perched herself on the arm of the chair and lifted a hand to her chin, as if she was contemplating something. She completely ignored his request for her to go away.

"You know, I always thought Narcissa was using Rabastan to make you jealous. I never thought she would actually go this far. After all, they've only been together for a week," the girl mused to herself.

She was obviously going to hand Lucius some useful information. Now he was intrigued, because he wanted to know what exactly Narcissa had done.

He raised his eyebrows but still pretended to be highly engrossed in his book. After all, he couldn't let Andromeda know that he was interested in what she had to say. He ignored her presence ever since he figured out she was a Muggle-lover and she began to date that muggleborn Hufflepuff, but every now and then, she proved to be a decent conversationalist.

"She sent an owl to Mum and Dad asking for them to break the betrothal," Andromeda informed him.

He shut the book and turned to the Slytherin girl besides him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she let out a soft chuckle in response. She was clearly basking in seeing his response. "Why do you think I would be interested in this information? I hardly care about what happens with your sister," he spat. "In fact, I'm glad that she's finally off my ponytail."

The brunette saw through his lie and made her way to stand up and leave.

"Who said I was doing this for you? Maybe I just want to rile your pompous, peacock feathers? Clearly, you're glad for Rabastan and Narcissa when you're glaring daggers at them from across the room," she pointed out the obvious, which knocked Lucius's self-esteem down a few notches. "Besides, the real reason why I'm here is that as Head Girl, it is my duty to keep the peace. You were scaring the first years by your intermittent growls."

It was then that Lucius gazed at his surroundings and noted that everyone gave him a wide berth. Not even Alessandra Nott dared to crawl over his lap, like she was known to do. His usual conquest was staring at him as if he had come from a different planet, gossiping with the other Slytherin girls about beauty potions and dating advice.

He hated it when other people were right.

Andromeda Black strutted away haughtily, probably because she really won their verbal debate. No, Malfoys never lose. He gained quite valuable information.

No one could resist the Malfoy charm. He knew Narcissa wasn't immune, especially if she hadn't spent the last decade worshipping the floor he walked on. He was going to turn the tables, and seduce her. Once she was back to her usual self, Lucius could continue his playboy ways.

It was because of Narcissa that he wasn't able to sleep with any of his paramours for days. Not even a simple wank could suffice. Malfoys could always get their way with women, so why wasn't this working out for him? All he kept thinking of was Narcissa, and he kept wishing those girls were her.

One simple fuck, and she would be out of his system. He was absolutely sure that was what he needed.

* * *

Getting her alone wasn't an easy task. When she wasn't with Rabastan, Narcissa would be with her girlfriends. When she wasn't with her girlfriends, she was with Rabastan.

Finally, Lucius saw an opening when her annoying friends left her alone in the library.

Rabastan wasn't next to her, as he was practicing with the Slytherin chasers at the pitch. It was quite convenient to be Quidditch captain. None of the other players spoke against him, for they could see the rationale for the practice. The chasers needed to improve their scoring, so he put the keeper in charge of practice for that day. Rabastan took the role all too willingly, like the good guy he was.

Narcissa was too involved in her studies that she didn't even notice him sit down across from her.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Lucius Malfoy finally entering the library," she mused, without even once looking up from her parchment. She was in the midst of writing some important information. He could tell because she was still writing furiously across the parchment.

"How'd you know it was me without looking up?" he asked her incredulously. Did she have some sixth sense for detecting his presence. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised by the way she stalked him nonstop in the previous years.

She laughed, not the way a girl would giggle to attract a man, but a genuine, hearty laugh. She placed her quill back in the ink bottle, and looked up at him.

"Anyone could smell that cologne you shower on every morning from a mile away. You might want to tone it down a little," she suggested with a smile.

He sniffed himself to only to realize that he did reek of cologne. "Must've been the way you tracked me down when we were younger," he teased.

"Oh, stop it," she scolded him in a joking manner. "I didn't need to have a nose to track you down. Your voice is as obnoxious as a Howler. I'm surprised Madam Pince isn't kicking you out of her library right now."

He had the nerve to look affronted, at which Narcissa cackled even more. His disgusted look vanished as he saw what a smile did to Narcissa's features. It even made him feel more accomplished to know that he was the one that making her laugh.

He never thought he would ever have a normal conversation with Narcissa. In fact, he never thought that he would be the one flirting with her.

They were flirting... right?

The blonde girl cleared her throat and then straightened her posture. Gone was all the easy-going cheerfulness and what replaced it was something Lucius wasn't used to.

"I know why you're here and before you jump to any conclusions, Malfoy, I won't hear any of it. After all the cruelty you put me through, I think you and I both know I deserve a shot at happiness. Now that I found a potential future with Rabastan, I've told my parents that I intend on breaking the betrothal.

Your parents probably found out about the breaking of the contract, and probably insist on you wooing me back into your arms. A marriage into the prominent Black family is just what new money needs and seeing that Bella is married and Andy has been disowned, I'm the last option you have.

Unfortunately, _you_ blew all your chances, and quite frankly, I'm glad that you did. Rabastan is a much better match than I could ever hope for, whereas you stick your cock in whatever crevice you could find. You've always wanted a way out, and I'm giving you the ticket to do whatever you please."

Narcissa ended her speech with a haughty look that would make a Malfoy proud. Lucius was quite appalled with Narcissa's bluntness, and he was finding he liked it very much. Finally, the Slytherin side of her was showing through.

She was forgetting that she was betrothed to a Slytherin.

He reached out for her hand across the table, but she snatched it away. Lucius let out a frustrated growl and grabbed her hand roughly. He knocked over her ink bottle in the process.

"You're forgetting that _both_ sides need to break the contract, Cissy." He used the nickname she despised as he spoke with just as much venom as she did. "What if I don't intend on breaking the contract?"

"What if I tell my parents, and give them proof, that you were treating me with less respect than you would give a muggleborn?" she challenged him. She attempted to wrench her arm out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. The fire in her blue eyes ignited his anger even more so.

"What if I told my parents you were being a two-timing whore who warmed both my and Rabastan's bed?" he fought back.

"Liar," she spat as she finally got her arm out of his grip. "The only way they would believe that is if you ever acted like the good betrothed boy you would never be. It would never happen."

Lucius totally disregarded the boundaries that she had placed and leaned in to her personal space. She tried to lean away from him, but the back of the chair didn't give her as much distance as she wanted.

"Is that a challenge, Cissa? If I recall correctly, you kissed my feet everyday for nearly a decade. I'm sure there are feelings that I could easily arouse-"

A resounding slap was heard throughout the quiet library. Even Madam Pince finally brought herself out of her large tome to gaze in shock at what had happened.

Never before had Lucius been slapped by a girl, yet he knew if there were any girl in the world who deserved full slapping rights on his precious, aristocratic cheekbones, she would own them.

With a quick swipe of her wand, Narcissa had cleaned up the mess on her parchment. She gathered her things and made her way to leave.

"Rabastan is your _best friend_, Lucius. I know you'd never care for my feelings, but you should at least care for his," were her final words before she made her hasty leave.

* * *

Lucius was not a happy camper. His perfect complexion was marred by a red handprint of shame, and not any glamour charm could mask it. Every time he touched it, his pale skin stung.

Also the fact that a girl had just rejected him. Malfoys don't get rejected by women.

Just as he was making his exit from the loo to the Quidditch pitch, a flying fist contacted with his left eye.

Lucius winced in pain and tried to rub the eye in comfort, and then focused his right eye on the culprit. He had expected Rabastan to defend his girlfriend, but found the brown-haired Black girl staring down at him. Somehow, he had fallen down from the impact of her punch.

"Muggle martial arts, Ted taught me," she informed him. "It really comes in handy to know the Muggle ways of attacking. You deserved it."

The blond male tried to respond, but couldn't find the capacity to. He really didn't know what to respond, because he knew Andromeda Black and her boyfriend were in the library also.

"I'm going to give you the reason why I think you should work harder to be with Cissy," Andromeda explained her presence. The Black girl placed her bloodied hand over his mouth when he tried to put in his two sickles. "Shush, before you hurt yourself even more," she spoke.

At this comment, he frowned like a disgruntled toddler. No girl, other than his mother, was allowed to talk to him the way Andromeda was. It was scary how Bellatrix-like Andromeda was acting.

"Narcissa is too good for you. She's a princess and deserves to be treated like one. You've never given her the time of the day, not when we were kids, not _even_ when you started to like her," Andromeda continued her story.

He opened his mouth to give her a rebuttal, but Andromeda shoved her hand harder against his face. "Sit still. I don't like having your breath on my hand as much as you do," she commanded. He narrowed his eyes at her, which made her grin in approval.

"Anyways, I know you may not like hearing this, but she does good things to you. She makes you into a better person. Even though you're a grumpy goose most of the time, it's better than having the pompous peacock around. You've never acted like this for any other girl. Narcissa makes you human," she stated. Her brown eyes searched his for any inkling to gauge his reaction.

"You may not know this, but it was _you_ that helped me realize that I liked Ted. It was your obnoxious mouth commenting about the disgusting way I acted like I was utterly infatuated with a Muggleborn. Here's me returning the favor," Andromeda finished her speech and lifted her hand from his face. She was disgusted with the condensation that built up on her hand, so she wiped it against his robe sleeve.

"But why would you want _me_ to get with _your_ sister?" he asked. He was still confused about what Andromeda's intentions were. Didn't she just punch him in the face for treating her sister badly?

"Before you met me, I was even worse than Bella. I met Ted by accident when my parents were training us to hunt muggles. Bella killed his parents on my parents' orders, but I saved him. He taught me to be a better person. You don't know it now, but Cissy is doing the same with you without you knowing. I just want you to discover that before it's too late. That's the reason why it's so hard for you to let her go. You care for her more than you realize, and you started to a long time ago. You just never had someone tell it to your face, like you did for me," Andromeda confessed as she twiddled with her fingers. It was obvious she never shared these ideas with anyone, sans her significant other.

He had never seen Andromeda look that deep before. He'd never been her friend, so he was quite amazed at how open the girl was being with him.

"I'll guide you to Pomfrey, but you have to promise that this was the result of a snitch gone awry," she informed him. Then, the brunette held out a hand to help him off his feet. "And that you won't royally screw up with Narcissa the many times you did before."

He rejected the hand that was offered to him and managed to stand up on his own two feet. Malfoys did not accept the help of people they didn't trust, and Andromeda the Muggle lover wasn't exactly someone he could confide in.

"I don't need your help," he told her as he pushed her hand away. Before he would stumble off to the Hospital wing, he held onto the last remaining dignity he had by saying, "I don't like Narcissa either."

Lucius wasn't sure if his exit was as manly as he wanted it to be.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm honestly not quite sure where this story is going, but I want it to be the evolution of Lucius Malfoy into a decent human being instead of 'pompous peacock,' with the help of the prominent Black family he will soon marry into. Yes, even Sirius Black will offer him some advice.

I really want to know what you think. I'm also really sorry for taking a long time to update. I transferred this story to my new account.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
